¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?
by Takari95
Summary: Ken la fastidió con Yolei una vez, ¿será capaz de aprovechar la segunda oportunidad que está llamando a su puerta? Kenyako


**¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades?**

**.**

"**En la vida hay tres cosas que no vuelven atrás: la flecha lanzada, la palabra pronunciada y la oportunidad perdida." **

**Anónimo.**

**.**

Ken pateó el balón de fútbol con todas sus fuerzas, arrancando un pedazo de césped al lanzar el tiro contra la portería vacía. El esférico se desvió a la derecha y se estrelló en el poste lo que hizo que al chico le aumemntase aún más la rabia contenida que lo carcomía por dentro. Odiaba que las cosas no saliesen como él planeaba, siempre lo había odiado pero ahora, ¿qué podía hacer? Ver a Yolei cogida del brazo de otro no era plato de buen gusto, más bien al contrario. Le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y le provocaba un dolor punzante en el corazón. No obstante, lo que más le dolía es que él había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla a su lado y la había dejado pasar por ser un tonto, por tener miedo a asumir riesgos y perder a esa chica.

-Idiota. - Se dijo a sí mismo mientras caminaba lentamente por el campo de fútbol que estaba algo encharcado por las lluvias que habían caído recientemente. Cogió el balón, manchándose las manos de barro en el proceso y volvió con la misma parsimonia al punto de penalti desde donde volvió a lanzar la pelota que fue nuevamente enviada muy lejos de la portería que en teoría era el objetivo a lograr.

-Hola. -El chico se volvió y se encontró con T.K. sonriéndole a su espalda.

-Hola, T.K. - respondió con la cabeza baja mirándose las manos y el uniforme sucios de barro.

-Llevo rato observándote y no has marcado ni un solo tanto.

-Ya lo sé, hoy no estoy muy fino.

-Estás pensando en Yolei, ¿verdad? - Ken se quedó callado pero asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Quieres que lo hablemos?

-Sí. - Ken se dirigió a T.K. y los dos se sentaron en el banquillo.

-¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella desde entonces?

-¿Desde que la rechacé como un idiota? No. No he vuelto a hablar con ella, no tengo valor para hacerlo. T.K. no puedo ir y decirle como si nada ahora que está con otro que la quiero y que fui tan estúpido de decirle que no me gustaba por miedo.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Nunca tienes que perder la esperanza y ten una cosa en cuenta. Aunque ahora ves a Yolei muy feliz por dentro está sufriendo porque te quiere a ti.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Porque Kari me lo ha contado esta mañana. Dice que estuvo el otro día en casa de Yolei y que en cuanto tu nombre apareció en la conversación no puedo evitar echarse a llorar, está disgustada Ken pero está triste porque piensa que no te importa.

-Joder... - Ken se tapó el rostro con las manos y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

-¿Por qué no vas a hablar con ella?

-¿Y qué le digo?

-Nada, simplemente lo que sientes. Es lo mejor que puedes decirle en estos momentos.

-Me dijo que no quería volver a verme.

-Ken, en serio te lo digo, dáte una segunda oportunidad para encauzar las cosas con ella. Si no os estaréis arrepintiendo durante mucho tiempo por no ceder. - Ken lo miró y T.K. le dedicó una sonrisa mientras se levantaba. - Bueno, te dejo que he quedado con Kari.

-¿Cómo os va?

-Enamorarme de ella y decírselo ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida. Pruébalo, es fantástico. - Ken esbozó una sonrisa al ver como el rubio se marchaba. T.K. y Kari llevaban saliendo casi medio año después de que todos tuviesen que hacer muchos esfuerzos para que se confesasen sus sentimientos pero ahí estaban, juntos. Ahora era su turno, la oportunidad volvía a llamar a la puerta.

Yolei estaba terminando los deberes cuando su novio de ahora llamó a la puerta. El chico estaba serio y ella tampoco estaba muy alegre.

-¿Qué quieres? - preguntó ella apoyándose en la puerta que estaba entreabierta.

-¿Es tu última palabra? ¿No vas a darme otra oportunidad? - preguntó el chico con tono afligido.

-Lo siento pero no puedo. Yo no estoy enamorada de ti.

-¿Es por Ichijouji? - preguntó el muchacho un tanto enfadado y con el ceño fruncido. Yolei lo miró pero finalmente asintió.

-Todavía quiero a Ken.

-Te rechazó, Yolei. No es justo porque a él sí le darías otra oportunidad. - En esos momentos, la pelimorada estaba empezando a sentirse culpable por aquel chico que desde que Ken menospreció sus sentimientos la había apoyado en todo. Aún así, sabía que no podía seguir engañándose a sí misma.

-Pero es que él es diferente. Es Ken... - El chico no dijo nada más, su amor por aquella chica inquieta y nerviosa le impedía seguir con aquello. Él tampoco quería engañarse así que sin decir nada más se despidió de ella y se marchó en silencio. Yolei cerró la puerta a su espalda y se dirigió a su habitación pero a medio camino el timbre volvió a sonar en la casa. Ella retrocedió sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta del apartamento. Una exclamación ahogada salió de su boca al ver a Ken allí empapado y con el labio ensangrentado.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? -tartamudeó ella sin conseguir que las palabras saliesen de su boca. Tragó saliva y finalmente ordenó sus ideas y las pronunció. -¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Estoy aquí porque he venido a hablar contigo y lo que me ha pasado es que ha empezado a llover y tu novio me ha pegado un puñetazo que, por cierto, me merecía.

-Ya no es mi novio... - susurró Yolei un poco desconcertada todavía por la franqueza con la que estaba hablando Ken. Lo cogió de la manga de la chaqueta y le hizo pasar pero Ken negó con la cabeza.

-Antes quiero decirte algo...

-¿Qué?

-Yolei... - se mordió el labio inferior, se sentía incapaz de decir lo que tenía que decir así que con un gesto rápido le tomó el rostro y posó los labios sobre los de ella. Yolei recibió el beso con sorpresa y alegría, mucha alegría y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos que se le estaban llenando de lágrimas y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos correspondiendo a ese beso que sabía un poquito a sangre.

-Ken... - susurró ella contra sus labios en cuanto se separaron unos escasos centímetros.

-Perdóname por lo que te dije, fui un completo idiota. Te quería... - él dudó antes de decirlo pero se armó de valor y lo soltó: - Y te quiero ahora... solo para mí...

Yolei abría y cerraba la boca como los pececitos pero sin llegar a pronunciar palabra, la emoción que la embargaba en esos momentos era demasiado grande como para expresarla en palabras, no tenía vocabulario suficiente para ello. Así que se limitó a abrazar a Ken con más fuerza y volver a juntar los labios con los de él.

-Te quiero mucho... - consiguió soltar entre sollozos al fin hundiendo el rostro en su pecho. En ese momento, Ken pensó que tal vez las oportunidades perdidas no se pudiesen recuperar pero que sí que podía confiar en las segundas oportunidades que la vida le iba a regalar.

**Este es un fic corto, sobre Ken y Yolei que me ha surgido así porque sí y que me recuerda a momentos de mi vida en los que parecía que el mundo se iba a acabar pero que siempre a surgido una segunda oportunidad que ha hecho brillar una luz al final del camino.**

**Takari95**


End file.
